Mroczny komandos
Aby znaleźć informacje na temat NPC występującego w Wyjącym Fiordzie, zobacz hasło Dark Ranger rightMroczni komandosi to elficcy komandosi z inną specjalizacją. Mroczny komandos to sprytny bohater, mistrz w manipulowaniu przeciwnikiem. Siłą wskrzeszeni z martwych, dawni komandosi z Quel'Thalas lubują się w sianiu zamętu i nienawiści w szeregach wroga. Tło Gdy Sylvanas Windrunner, Królowa Banshee Opuszczonych, odzyskała fizyczne ciało, odkryła, że świat naturalny już nigdy nie odpowie na jej życzenia. Rozwścieczona tą sytuacją, zwróciła się ku sztuce bardziej naturalnym jej obecnemu stanowi: nekromancji. Przybrała nauki elfickich komandosów w nową formę. Tak narodzili się mroczni komandosi. Gdy moc Króla Lisza zaczęła słabnąć, jego mentalna dominacja osłabła, a wielu nieumarłych odzyskało wolną wolę. Wiele nieumarłych elfów, w tym mroczna komandos Sylvanas, wznieciło rebelię wobec Arthasa, zwracając swe banshee przeciw dawnemu królowi. Po przejęciu kontroli nad Polanami Tirisfal, Sylvanas ogłosiła się Królową Banshee i przywódczynią Opuszczonych (wolnych nieumarłych). Wielu mrocznych komandosów to dawne banshee. Istotną różnicą jest fakt, że odzyskali oni fizyczne ciała, dzięki czemu zdobyli większą moc. Rasy thumb Niemal wszyscy mroczni komandosi to nieumarłe wysokie elfy, które spotkać można tylko wśród Opuszczonych. Żadna inna frakcja nie doprowadziła do spotkania elfickiej historii z osobistą wiedzą o cieniach, by zgłębić sztuki mrocznych komandosów. W rzeczywistości wielu mrocznych komandosów odmawia uczyć swych umiejętności nikogo, kto nie był za życia elfem. Mimo że ci komandosi nieco poluzowali swe wymagania, to wciąż większość mrocznych komandosów to dawne elfy. Istnieje jedna przesłanka o ludzkim komandosie i późniejszym mrocznym komandosie. Wskrzeszenie Nathanosa Blightcallera jako jednego z Opuszczonych na służbie Mrocznej Pani dało mu tytuł Wybrańca Królowej Banshee. Przebywa on obecnie na Farmie Marrisów na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Umiejętności Mroczni komandosi są podobni do swych elfickich kuzynów, jednak skupiają się bardziej na sztuce cieni niż natury. Mroczni komandosi to cisi i niewidoczni wędrowcy cieni, powalający nieświadomych wrogów pojedynczą strzałą. Mroczni komandosi wciąż używają łuku jako ostatecznej broni, używając tych samych sztuk, które w Que'Thalas nauczane są od tysiącleci. Ich czary opierają się na manipulowaniu esencjami życia i śmierci, jak również na licznych przerażających klątwach i zniewoleniu umysłu. Zmysły mrocznych komandosów są bardziej wyostrzone niż reszty Opuszczonych. Mroczny komandos uczy się, jak zapaść w mroczny stan, ukrywając się w cieniach. Wyszkolony mroczny komandos może zauważyć maleńki ruch wrogów w zasięgu wzroku i wykorzystać swe umiejętności, by szybciej reagować w walce. Mimo że już nie studiują natury, mroczni komandosi wciąż są jednymi z najlepszych tropicieli na świecie. Naturalnie większość mrocznych komandosów wywodzi się z klasy zwiadowców, jednak wielu nowych komandosów to dawni łotrzykowie, którzy używają swych umiejętności wtapiania się w otoczenie, by działać cicho i niemal niedostrzegalnie jako zabójcy Mrocznej Pani. Relacje Po pełnym wyszkoleniu, mroczni komandosi Sylvanas ponownie zajmują stanowiska obrońców i łowców, pracujących obecnie dla Opuszczonych. Niektórzy nieumarli, szczególnie dawne elfy, postrzegają komandosów jako konieczną siłę i traktują ich nieufnie. Inni Opuszczeni postrzegają tych zabójców cieni jako relikty przeszłości, które nie potrafią dostosować się do obecnych czasów. Mroczni komandosi służą jako generałowie armii Opuszczonych, jak również jako zwiadowcy i zabójcy. Podobnie jak większość Opuszczonych, mroczni komandosi trzymają się na tyłach, używając precyzyjnych ataków i klątw. Przemiana z elfickiego w mrocznego komandosa Elficki komandos, który ginie i powraca jako Opuszczony, doświadcza wielkiego szoku. Nie może już rzucać zaklęć elfickich komandosów oraz traci umiejętność wędrowania po lasach. Podczas gdy niektórzy starają się przyjąć ten porządek rzeczy, większość natychmiast szuka mrocznych komandosów, by ponownie nauczyć się swych sztuk. Elficki komandos chcący przemienić się w mrocznego komandosa musi oczywiście umrzeć, powrócić jako Opuszczony i spróbować nauczyć się sztuk cienia zamiast sztuk dziczy. Przemiana jest trudna, gdyż mroczny komandos musi wypaczyćwszystko, czego nauczył się o naturze i zacząć uczyć się swego mroczniejszego rzemiosła. Później następuje najtrudniejsza część. Chcący zostać mrocznym komandosem musi przejść długą próbę, podczas której zapomina wszystko, czego nauczył się jako elf i nauczyć nowych sztuk Opuszczonych. Wiara Ostatnie ruchy wśród Opuszczonych spotkały się z zainteresowaniem mrocznych komandosów. Kult Zapomnianego Cienia rozszerza się wśród nieumarłych jak dziki ogień, a mroczni komandosi nie są wyjątkiem w obsesji na punkcie tej wiary. By wypełnić pustkę po utracie druidyzmu, mroczni komandosi zwrócili się ku Zapomnianemu Cieniowi. Większość mrocznych komandosów sympatyzuje z narodzinami Zapomnianego Cienia i być może rozumie Cień lepiej niż inni nieumarli w Lordaeron. Mimo że ten ruch przysparza trosk Lady Sylvanas, zezwala na jego rozwój. Wygląd w Warcraft III thumb|Mroczny Komandos w Warcraft III W Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne' Sylvanas Windrunner - po wskrzeszeniu jako banshee przez Arthasa - odzyskała swe fizyczne ciało i stała się pierwszym mrocznym komandosem. Mroczni komandosi to grywalna klasa heroiczna. Umiejętności i czary * Cisza - nie pozwala celowi rzucać zaklęć. * Czarna Strzała - dodaje dodatkowe obrażenia do ataków. Jednostki zabite podczas działania Czarnej Strzały przemieniają się w Mrocznych Sojuszników. * Wyssanie życia - absorbuje żywotne esencje z celu zabierając punkty zdrowia co sekundę i przekazując je do Mrocznego Komandosa. * Urok - przejmuje kontrolę nad celem. Imiona bohaterów Losowe imiona bohaterów w WCIII to Anya Eversong, ara Pathstrider, Anthis Sunbow, Clea Deathstrider, Cyndia Hawkspear, Mira Shadewither, Amora Eagleye, Siren Ghostsong, oraz Somand Wayfinder. W World of Warcraft * Dark Ranger Anya * Nathanos Blightcaller * Dark Ranger Clea * Dark Ranger Cyndia * Sylvanas Windrunner We Wrath of the Lich King * Ranger Captain Areiel * Dark Ranger Kalira * Dark Ranger Loralen * Dark Ranger Lyana * Dark Ranger Marrah * Dark Ranger Vorel en:Dark ranger Kategoria:RPG class Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Klasy postaci